


Day 005

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 4





	Day 005

Bodahn greeted Varric with a tired smile and a formal bow.

“Greetings lord Tethras,” he said stepping to the side to let the other dwarf inside. Bodahn’s son, Sandel, was working quietly in the corner. The Hawke mansion was not particularly large in comparison to some of the noble houses in Kirkwall but it did feel empty with only one human and two dwarves living inside.

“I was just getting some soup ready to bring up,” Bhodan explained. “He doesn't eat much else these days.” Varric nodded mostly because he didn’t know what else to do. He waited in the entryway absently petting Hawke’s mabari and trying to plan out what he was going to say.

The two dwarves went up the stairs together Bhodan carrying a tray of soup. Knocked gently on the door but didn’t wait for a response before entering. Hawke was laying in bed hair and beard disheveled and clothes crumpled. Hardly the appearance of a noble scion.

“Hey there Hawke,” Varric said trying to seem cheerful. “You look like you just crawled out of a hole in Datktown. Hawke just grunted in response. “Bhodan made you some… it looks like chicken soup.” Hawke grunted again but scooped his food into hours mouth. “You know I hear tell that a new ship has appeared in the harbour,” Varric added in what he hoped was a mysterious tone.

“Is is full of pirates that will pretend to be our friends and then betray us at the worst possible moment?”

“Probably not but I take your point,” Varric said. “The de Launcet’s are hosting a dinner tonight. It will be an absolute disaster that we could laugh about for weeks.”

“Until I arrive and everyone forgets everything else to ask me all about how it felt to crush the life from the Arishok.”

“Fair enough. Well Daisey said some humans were giving the elves a hard time and we could maybe head over and rough up some racists.” At that Hawke perked up slightly.

“Merrill needs help?”

“Well she didn’t outright say that but I think things are looking pretty bad in the alienage. Some people are blaming the elves because-”

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll meet you at the door,” Hawke cut in coming to a full sitting position for the first time. Varrik and Bodahn scurried out of the room to let Hawke splash some water on his face or whatever he wanted to do before leaving the house. Hawke refused to let himself be cheered up for anything but mention someone in need and all of a sudden he was on the move. All Varric had to do was find a new crisis every day until Hawke started feeling better. In Kirkwall that shouldn’t be too hard.


End file.
